


Don't Grab My Pu*** It's Made Of Steel

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bakery, Citizens - Freeform, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, National City (DCU), Non-Consensual Groping, Panic Attacks, Protests, SIGN, Women In Power, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Supergirl gets groped inappropriately by a citizen, causing outrage to spark across National City.A random piece I wrote after seeing Melissa's photo of the Women's march again, the 'what if' idea of how SG would handle 'P***y grabbing' just popped into my head.





	Don't Grab My Pu*** It's Made Of Steel

**

After she’d finished up patrolling throughout their neighbourhood, Supergirl was stood idly chatting to a group of civilians- having decided recently that it couldn't hurt to interact with them on a far more _down to earth level._

So… here she was surrounded by citizens and reporters alike who clearly enjoyed recording her every movement. 

Not minding, preferring a slightly more personable approach anyway, the problem was that she still didn't quite know how to get the balance between being a looming mysterious figure or just the girl next door type right as of yet. 

After a few close calls and a lot of wacky questions she was happy with how she’d done in terms of the public relations aspect of her job.

Overall she’d certainly not revealed too many of her closely guarded secrets including that little unknown fact that she was actually a reporter in disguise to her fellow followers.

Getting to talk with everyone, she was loving making memories of the beautiful people she was out there saving. 

It always grounded her and renewed her sense of purpose.

_ She was all about human connection. _

That was until the moment she felt an as of yet unidentified hand bracing near her crotch and touching underneath her skirt whilst she was looking the other way.

Freezing, her stomach dropped as she felt said hand brush over her most intimate area as she squirmed uncomfortably. 

Jumping backwards practically with super speed she yelped in the process "What the hell?!”

Absolutely furious both hands were gripping tightly onto two arched hips- as a multitude of cameras flashed around her and crowd members gasped at having witnessed someone dare to grope the Girl of Steel.

He lurched forward once again, evidently having a death wish and so she hastily pushed him back with a palm to his chest before twirling him around to grab hold of his hand in an excruciating grip.

Sassing "Why would you even try to do that?!" Kara’s gaze was wild, unrestrained and tight with anger. 

Really wanting to just punch him.

_ It’s not like he didn’t deserve it. _

Completely enamoured, he ogled excitedly "I did it, I felt it! You do have the same anatomy as us!” 

Starting to have difficulty finding his words she grasped a hold of his hand tighter- whilst growling. 

Wincing- uncaring he continued his crude ranting tirade "When I caressed you did it feel any good? I just wanted to make you feel good, because you felt so good to me. All warm and soft, y’know and I could definitely feel your folds as I p-presssed ah! against your underwear.” 

_Ew.._ with that Kara had heard more than enough.

Eyes lit like fire she started to ram and twist his arm behind his back even further with enough force to tear a few ligaments as he cried "Aahhh your hurting me!"

That's when she saw a security guard stepping forward, having seen the attack unfold from across the street "Supergirl... are you okay? would you like me to detain him for you?" 

Gazing towards the creepy assailant and then back to him, Supergirl breathed out panting heavily.

Calming herself she sighed closing her blue azure eyes before glancing back over to him and nodding, her voice wavering "y-yes I- thank you. Tell the police I'll be along in a minute or so to give a statement... he can't just go around feeling up women and putting his hand up people's skirts.”

At that she blushed relinquishing her hold and handing him over to the guard as he cuffed and carried him away.

Violated... humiliated.. she turned back towards the crowd, her thoughts muddled- trying to perilously pull herself back together again.

Wiping a sweaty palm across her chin before cupping at her mouth.. she noticed that her hands were trembling so whipped them both behind her back as she clutched herself firmly, thoseknuckles white- hoping that no one else would notice. 

Opening her mouth to speak realising she didn't quite know what to say... the cameras blinded her, as she stood idiotically gawking the air awash with shouts- voices that liked to keep on taunting her.

Having trouble getting any words out  **at all,** Her vision was blurry and everything became far too overwhelming. 

Thankfully a middle aged woman soon recognised her distress and intervened wrapping her arms around the heroines waist leading her away from the cameras and chaos "Okay everyone that's enough! Shows over, Supergirl has to give her statement soon."

The crowd parted as the older woman lead her over to a bakery across the street. She was a local business owner who'd quite often happily watch Supergirl on her fly past.

Manoeuvring inside she seated the caped hero at a quaint table, snug in the corner before locking the door and quickly twisting around the 'we're closed' sign.

Turning back she noticed the hero struggling, trying not to hyperventilate- _it was no use._

Senses going haywire, Kara was easily having a sensory overload. 

Walking over she bent down looking up to the frantic Kryptonian and asking empathetically "What do you need?"

Kara forced out in quick succession "Ssenses t- to mmuch, I c-can't control ittt, Sstay with m mee?" 

Her heart broke seeing Supergirl so vulnerable and so she nodded “Can I hold you dear?" 

Supergirl smiled pink lips quirking, before she also nodded "p-pleaase".

And that's how this lady ended up curling into the Kryptonian and getting to comfort her idol with soothing words and loving hugs. 

Noting that Supergirl was a notch warmer than most whilst also smelling faintly of vanilla… she thought _i_ _t was intriguing the things she noticed._

They sat drinking hot cocoa as they talked to each other animately until she'd finally calmed down completely.

Supergirl had explained that she freaked out as he’d grabbed her and subsequently the bright flashes and loud noise had gotten too much for her super senses to filter.

The footage itself was circulating like wildfire- trending around the world and showing the Super being disrespected and manhandled. 

The general public were outraged calling for something more to be done, to bring justice to the clear objectification and sexual assault.

 

**

 

Entering the NCPD building, Kara was lead down bleak corridors, her cape snapping sharply behind as she held herself high. 

Being taken into an interrogation room- one with dingy walls that included a table and stack of chairs in the middle of the flooring, along with a two way mirror on the other side. 

Supergirl sat silently on a chair facing the two way mirror as one  _Detective Jamison_  the lead investigator took her statement and asked a number of unsuspecting questions.

"Where exactly did he touch you?" 

Kara blushed answering "Um I suppose the human word for it would be genitalia" she cringed because humans had such harsh words for body parts.

"Did you instigate it in anyway? did you flirt or talk provocatively?"

Kara blanched... her rage simmering "No! I didn't even know he was there until I felt his hand underneath my clothing-“ adding “-but even if I had that wouldn't give him the right to touch me without my consent!"

Monotone "So your saying you did flirt with him?" his brow rose higher.

"Nooo!" Kara gripped onto the table harder.. so that she was leaving indentations, all because this guy was so infuriating, _he was trying to blame the victim._

Exasperated "Have you even watched the tape?”

"It's been catalogued for later review."

At that point Kara wished her mother were alive to send them all up to Fort Rozz because _Rao_ _humans_ with their primitive system and preconceived notions.

A while later "Do you need anything else?" Kara asked politely, sighing in relief when the detective shook his head declining- they’d been there for hours signing things and writing statements. "No that should be all."

Eventually Supergirl won the court case, it being pushed forward due to the amount of interest it had inevitably garnered. 

The public themselves had marched in solidarity and support of Supergirl, throughout National City  and in other countries too. 

They all had wanted to be heard- wanting more laws and safety measures to be introduced and more to be done for sexual assault victims in general. Kara had made a proud appearance.. banner in hand as she marched right beside them cape and all.

Her sign boldly stating "Don't Try To Grab My Pussy It's Made Of Steel."

And it was  **Perfect**.

 

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
